Sabuesos de Invierno
by Nofret
Summary: ¡Traducción! Zoicite reflexiona sobre su vida pasada y presente, amores perdidos, vida perdida. Inspirada en la música de Sabuesos de Invierno por Sting


_**The Hounds of Winter.**_

_Mercury falling  
I rise from my bed_

_Sueños_, pensó, _solo sueños_, mientras impresionantes torres de marfil se desvanecían en las lejanías de su memoria, junto con una hermosa sonrisa de ojos azules.

_Collect my thoughts together  
I have to hold my head  
It seems that she's gone  
_

Salio de la cama, dirigiéndose al baño; odiaba ese tipo de sueños, _Sueños Felices_, que solo le devolvían al siempre presente dolor de lo que no volvería a ser jamás¡Dioses¡Los odiaba¡Como los odiaba! Mas aun desde que recupero sus recuerdos, sabiendo lo que había hecho, a su príncipe, a ella; especialmente a ella, la había asesinado, ella le había amado, confiado en el y el la mato, aun le era le era doloroso de solo pensarlo, de recordarlo, de…

_And somehow I am pinned by  
The hounds of winter  
Howling in the wind_

Necesitaba salir, ocupar su mente en otra cosa, o, ya de plano acabar con su miseria, _si claro, y entonces vas a tener al resto de los Generales golpeando a las puertas de Hades solo para patear tu desgraciado trasero_, pensó con una sonrisa lastimera en su atractivo, aunque cansado, rostro. Sus amigos, los únicos que le quedaban, otros tres traidores contra su voluntad, los únicos que podrían, o querrían, jamás entender, o siquiera tratar de, lo que había pasado; pero ya siendo honestos¿a quien diablos le importa? No a el eso era seguro, para el, todo era la misma porquería de cualquier manera.

_I walk through the day  
My coat around my ears  
I look for my companion  
I have to dry my tears  
It seems that she's gone  
Leaving me too soon  
I'm as dark as December  
I'm as cold as the man in the moon_

Manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, el cuello del mismo alzado, como para guardarlo del frío viento que soplaba, sus ojos en el cielo parchado de azul y gris, _**invierno**, su estación favorita, me pregunto donde estará para la primera nevada¿Quién estará a con ella, a su lado, cuando ese primer copo de nieve caiga? Yo no, eso se los puedo asegurar, aun si ella me quisiera allí huiría, **yo** ya no confío en mi mismo_. Cerro los ojos, realmente no debería de estar pensando así, aquel dolor no era suyo solamente, pero a veces era tan difícil recordarlo, o interesarse siquiera, _tan difícil_, mas aun con el viento cantando en sus oídos, devolviéndole recuerdos, tan tristes hoy como las torres de marfil de sus sueños, recuerdos de su voz cantando a su oído, palabras dulces y tan solo para el, susurrados en los oscuros confines de la noche Lunar, palabras de un amor perdido hacia tanto, deprimentes palabras que alguna vez le regocijaron mas allá de lo que jamás creyese posible, y no eran hoy mas que meras puñaladas a su corazón, mucho menos materiales que aquella con que atravesara su corazón, ese maldito día en que perdió su alma, a un tiempo con su sangre derramándose por su espada, su mano, su brazo goteando en el piso de mármol del palacio, reuniéndose con la que se deslizaba ya por su cuerpo, su hermoso cuerpo antes suyo y ahora…

_I still see her face  
As beautiful as day  
It's easy to remember  
Remember my love that way  
All I hear is that lonesome sound  
The hounds of winter  
They follow me down_

no tenia nada, no sabia siquiera donde estaba, mucho menos iba a tener oportunidad alguna con ella¿captar su atención? Seria casi imposible, lo había sido la primera vez, ni mencionemos su corazón y su alma, aquello que alguna vez considerase suyo y con lo que solo había condenado sus oportunidades por una eternidad en esa oscura noche sin Tierra en suelo Lunar, ambos tan lejos de sus hogares, sus corazones tan lejos del otro aun en esos míseros 2 ½ metros cuadrados que se convirtieron en su lugar de descanso hasta que fueron convocados, ella a su deber, el de regreso a Metallia, a Beryl, a la perdición y desesperación traicionando a aquellos a quienes aun tenia, la sangre de Nephrite en sus manos junto con la de Ami de hacia un milenio.

_I can't make up the fire  
The way that she could  
I spend all my days  
In the search for dry wood  
Board all the windows and close  
The front door  
I can't believe she won't here anymore_

A veces, siempre él masoquista, se dejaba llevar por sus sueños, siendo estos recuerdos del Milenio de Plata o sus propias fantasías de lo que el día podría, pero nunca habría de, traer, **siempre** con el mismo vergonzoso resultado; lágrimas en su almohada, la frente contra el espejo del baño, buscando algo de paz en el frío contacto del cristal. El resto de los Generales quería vivir juntos, tras encontrarse menos de un mes atrás, pero ¿Cómo podría? Cuando sus sueños eran, mas seguido que no, aterradoras reconstrucciones de una noche que ninguno deseaba recordar, y deseaban jamás hubiese existido. ¿Cómo podría vivir con ellos? Un constante recordatorio de todo lo que salio mal, no podía hacerles eso, pero ellos insistían, y ya no sabia como mantenerlos alejados, a la distancia, donde no pudiera reabrir sus heridas, donde no pudiera verles sangrar y llorar, o peor aun sentir su lástima; lo sabia, se sabia el único aun despiadadamente culpándose, pero las cosas fueron tan difíciles para ellos y ahora la había perdido para siempre, sin importar que hiciera ahora, perdida… sin remedio.

_I still see her face  
As beautiful as day  
It's easy to remember  
Remember my love that way  
All I hear is that lonesome sound  
The hounds of winter  
They follow me down_

Sus hermosos ojos azules, él siempre le dijo que las noches en Terra eran del color de sus ojos, y seguían siendo de ese espectacular tono de azul; y su cabello, ella solía pensar que la gente no la notaba, pero con ese cabello, tenia que estar ciega para no notar a la gente mirándola, hombres mirándola; el color de su pelo podría se lo primero en llamar la atención, pero ya pasada la primera impresión, solo ojos masculinos permanecían en ella, aun entre sus amigas; su piel color crema, sus perlados dientes blancos, sus intensos ojos (que parecían diseccionar la propia vida, justo frente a tus ojos) así era como la recordaba, ignorante de todo menos de su ciencia y la gente a la que quería.

_A season for joy  
A season for sorrow  
Where she's gone  
I will surely, surely follow  
She brightened my day  
She warmed the coldest night  
The hounds of winter  
They got me in their sights_

Y el había sido uno de ellos alguna vez, le había querido, amado incluso, Como solo ella sabia, y casi podría jurar, como solo ella **sabe **hacerlo. Se le metió debajo de la piel, mucho antes aun de dirigirle la palabra, él había sido uno de esos hombres observándola, cada unos de sus movimientos, pendiente de cada una de sus palabras, jamás buscando el alivio de la soledad, como solía hacer, ( y aun hace, aunque no le guste aceptarlo), no por lo general ni siquiera podía pensar en abandonar sus compañía, sin importar cuantos estuvieran presentes, ella era la única a la que miraba, sus ojos nunca dejando su delicada figura, la única que escuchaba, su suave y melodiosa voz hechizando sus sueños.

_I still see her face  
As beautiful as day  
It's easy to remember  
Remember my love that way  
All I hear is that lonesome sound  
The hounds of winter  
They harry me down_

Si, aun entonces, ella era su obsesión, su único y verdadero tesoro; sonriéndole tímidamente desde que al fin consiguiera el valor para hablarle.¡Señor! Que había sido acosado por sus amigos "Así que es eso lo que has estado haciendo, tan calladito todo el tiempo", o, "¿La pequeña Princesa de Mercurio¡Desgraciado¡Es demasiado inocente, la vas a corromper!" ¡Dioses! Como odiaba a esos tipos a veces, **especialmente** a _Jadeite_, el hombre no sabia mantener la boca cerrada ¡así fuera para salvarse la vida!, con toda honestidad, estaba seguro de que el otro rubio le daba de vuelta y media a la Princesa de Venus en lo referente a los círculos de chismes… aun así, fue toda una sorpresa cuando comenzaron a salir, esta bien, el la había cortejado de manera abierta, muy abierta, pero ella era tan tímida e inocente y ¡para nada lo que lo que había creído en un principio! Siendo abierta a todo tipo de conversación, mientras se mantuvieran en términos puramente científicos ciertos muy específicos, muy de su interés, temas; pero los había conseguido y la había conseguido, y por un tiempo todos fueron felices. Hasta que fue tiempo de regresar a Terra; para proteger a Terra misma, a su Príncipe y a ella había ido, y había regresado a ella tal como lo prometió, solo… solo que lo que recibió fue un monstruo, todas sus inseguridades, debilidades y defectos magnificados hasta que era pura maldad emanando de él como en oleadas.

Lo recordaba todo, cada pensamiento que cruzara su mente en aquellos momentos, todos esos años, todo lo que vio, todo lo que _hizo, _aun bajo el control de Metallia, lo recordaba, tan diferente al resto, tan arruinado, todo por recordar lo que los demás no y algo mas. Si ellos recordaban la Luna, la batalla final, sus muertes a manos de sus almas gemelas, el propio homicidio de dichas almas gemelas, pero ellos, el destino fue misericordioso con ellos, pues solo contaban con memorias borrosas de sus servicio al Negaverso; el solo pensar en su _relación _con Kunzite traía escalofríos, y no de los buenos, por su espalda; suspiro pesadamente, estaba mas allá de cualquier compostura y atrapado con tres babosos que no sabían lo que pedían, y se encontraba cansado de tratar de alejarlos; y acabaría haciendo lo que querían, así que intentaría volver a vivir, aunque fuera solo por su bien, por el bien de los únicos amigos que había tenido en dos vidas ,(exceptuando a Endymion), era lo menos que les debía… _intentarlo_.

**Notas de Autora:**

_He aquí, mi primer fic de Sailor Moon, y Segundo que escribo en Ingles. Por cierto primer fic para el que conserve la "canción" aunque la interpretación pueda llegar a ser bastante liberal. Les pido por favor paciencia; apenas si me acuerdo del anime y ni siquiera he visto el manga, mucho menos haberlo leído, así que disculpen cualquier incongruencia, (salvo unas cuantas licencias literarias), siéntanse en libertad de señalar todo lo que les parezca incorrecto._

_Muchísimas Gracias:_

**_Nofret._**


End file.
